Multiple 3D points may be collected using a LiDAR ranging system, and may be stored as a point cloud. Analysis of 3D LiDAR point clouds collected from heavily forested areas may be time-intensive for an analyst. An analyst may manually identify and remove foliage to search for features below the foliage canopy. These features, such as trails or buildings, may be easy for an analyst to miss through manual foliage identification and removal.